


Darkness Within

by Garnigal



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnigal/pseuds/Garnigal
Summary: There are things she fears and things she doesn’t.





	Darkness Within

There were things out there. Out beyond where the light could penetrate. Out where no one could see how wrong they were. Things that watched her, licked their lips and thought ‘fresh meat’.

She wasn’t afraid of those things.

There were things out there. Out in the shadows, at the edge of light. Out were they could pass for normal. Things that watched for weakness, waited for a chance to spread their evil.

She wasn’t afraid of those things.

There were things out there. Out in plain sight, basking in the light. Out where they could blend with the crowd. Things that watched for vulnerability, looked for a chance to take that which wasn’t offered.

She wasn’t afraid of those things.

There were things in here. Things she couldn’t avoid, couldn’t fight, couldn’t even see. Things like doubt, and shame, and fear, and loss.

She was terrified of those things.


End file.
